


The secret life of Russel Hobbs

by The_gay



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: IT - Freeform, M/M, Mystery, Not 2russ centric but it's gonna be there, Other, del/Russ but like again not the focus, im not telling you what Russel does you'll have to read ot, its cool tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2018-11-19 15:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11316147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_gay/pseuds/The_gay
Summary: 2D has watched Russel drive down the street every night for the past month. He's pretty sure Russel's a tame guy, he wouldn't do anything bad....but he can't help it and goes to investigate.Probably gonna be like three chapters.





	1. Chapter 1

He looked at the window waiting. He knew any minute now that it was going to happen. It had happened every night for a month now, or at least he'd noticed it a month ago.

The car in the driveway started up and rolled off down the street to who knew where with Russel Hobbs in the driver seat.

The first couple of times he heard it he though it was Murdoc, he seemed like the type to have an "adventurous" night life. But then one he stayed up long enough to watch the tame drummer of their band leave with a duffle bag and not come back until after he had given up and gone to bed.

He had no clue what he would be doing, he considered Russel to be a pretty normal by-the-book sort of man. Except for Del and his long history of ghostly encounters. So maybe he wasn't so normal and definitely not a bland man, but still not the kind to have sketchy nighttime business.

He watched the car leave in what seemed like slow motion, curiosity bitting at him. He couldn't help it. He didn't have any idea as to what Russel was doing.

But tonight he was going to find out.

He ran down the stairs, almost falling, in order to catch up with the car. He took the second car and sped down to catch up. 2D tried not to think about what he could be doing, his mind would make up the most ridiculous answers. He knew that whatever it was it must be something simple that he hadn't thought of, Russel was a good man.

Right?

They came to a stop sign, giving him ime to catch up. Too much time, in fact, Russel sat at the stop sign even though no other cars were around them. It gave him chills.

After what seemed like years, Russel's car started moving again. It rolled down the street and pulled into the parking lot of a supermarket. 2D was really confused, be even more invested in finding out why. He tried to park behind another car so Russel wouldn't see him. However when he left the car, he watched Russel get out, lean against the bumper of his car and fold his arms.

He was looking right at him.

 _Shit_ he thought.

"Hello Stuart." Russel said. "whatcha doing up?"

He knew that tone. He knew when Russel called him Stuart he was fucked. He had to be careful with his words now.

"I could ask you the same." He said, trying to shift the pressure of the conversation onto him.

Without hesitation he spoke, "I'm getting something for Noodle. She came into my room and said she her head hurt and we didn't have any painkillers."

Now that stung. He knew exactly why they didn't have painkillers in the house. Whatever Russel was up to, he was not willing give up. He was warning him to back off.

2D first thought was to reply "and what about very night for the past month?" But he knew better than to push it.

"Ah." Is all he said.

"And why are you here?" Russel said, checking his watch.

2D wasn't prepared to answer that. "Uh...a light is my room is broken. Came to get stuff to fix it."

"at this time of night?" Russel said.

"It was bothering me lots." 2D, trying to avoid eye contact. "Sometimes ya just gotta get things done." He said with a weak laugh.

"Well okay." He said, straightening up "but we have spare lightbulbs back at Kong. In the garage. I can help you tomorrow if you'd like."

"Oh." 2D taking the opportunity to escape the conversation. "Well I'll go then... Uh good luck with Noodle I guess."

Russel nodded and watched 2D walked back to his car. He left the lot, but watched Russel through his mirror. He watched Russel get in the car, leave the lot, and drive in the opposite direction.

When he got home he passed by Noodle's room. She was fast asleep, smile on her face, no sign that she had even moved from her bed at all.

2D sat in his bed and stared at the ceiling, head swimming with possibilities.

* * *

 

in hindsight this probably shouldn't be multi chapter but I'm too lazy to finish rn so...


	2. Chapter 2

The next day 2D had to get up, write songs, run errands, and pretend like what happened last night didn't happen. 2D hadn't even stayed up long enough to see Russel come home.

But sure enough, the next morning Russel was there, even up before him, having breakfast with Noodle.

They were almost done in fact when he had come down from his room. He picked up a plate of pancakes and just watched Russel from the couch. He was just eating pancakes and talking to Noodle like it was any other day.

And 2D supposed it was just any day for him, but for 2D? He was wondering who the hell Russel was. When they finished, Noodle ran to her room to get something, she told Russel to wait there for her. 2D was now alone in the room with Russel.

Russel sat there quietly, 2D staring at him curiously. Russel turned to him and he looked away to avoid the interaction. He knew any conversation they would have now would not be exactly pleasant. He scratched his neck and tried his hardest not to run out of the room.

Noodle came back in the room holding a big sparkly box. She opened it and revealed the tiny shelves of makeup in the box.

Russel smiled. "Oh I see ya want to do make over, huh?"

Noodle smiled and nodded frantically.

"Okay, okay. I'll do you first." Russel said sitting down next to her. 2D watched as Russel put eyeshadow and sparkly lip gloss on Noodle. It just made him even more suspicious. How could the quiet gentle man in front of him have some sort of fucked up night life.

When it was Noodle's turn, she didn't spread the make up on Russel as carefully as Russel did to her. Her make up was a pretty light blue shadow that was blended well and the pink lip gloss was neatly draw on. Russel's red eye shadow was not as such and Noodle may have exaggerated where Russel's lips were. It made him chuckle, which in turn made Russel look up at him. 2D responded with another avoidant turn of his eyes.

By the end of it Russel was yawning, Reaching up to rub his eyes before he realized he couldn't.

"Hey Noodle, wanna hang out with Del for a bit?" Russel said.

Noodle nodded and bounced with excitement.

"Okay, then. Guess I'm takin' a nap then." Russel stretching out on the couch (however, not far enough to touch 2D, he made sure of that).

Within a few minutes Russel was out, and it didn't take long for the ghostly friend of Russel's to turn up.

He stretched, as if being in Russel's head was cramped. "Ahh. Hey what's up Noodle!" He looked back at Russel, "Oh look you made my man look beautiful! "

He continued to talk to Noodle for a while, she had moved onto drawing something as they went on. 2D watched him, thinking.

Would Del know what Russel does at night? If he did would he tell him? The details on Russel's relationship with Del, or even who Del was, were hazy. Russel seemed very quiet, but at this point, 2D was beginning to think secretive was the correct word.

2D mustered up the nerve and sat closer to Del on the couch. "So...uh, hi." He said.

"Hey 2D? What's going on?" Del said.

2D scrambled for a second, "oh uh, just..." he gestured to the papers in his hand trying to remember the words he needed. "Trying to write some songs is all."

Del looked at the mostly blank papers, "trying is the keyword, you got like five words there man." He said, teasing him.

"Ha yeah..." 2D tried to think of a way to get the information he needed. "It's a good thing Russel takes so many naps."

"Actually, he doesn't need to be asleep for me to- uh- exit him. It's more about being at a completely calm state of mind. Or asleep. Sometimes he's not even peaceful in his dreams, but that's not really the point." He said making big hand gestures.

"Oh, I see." 2D said. "But he's able to sleep all day long. He must be up all night."

"Mmhuh." Del absentmindedly agreed.

"Makes you wonder what he does at night that keeps him up..." 2D said trying to lead the conversation.

"Mmh- Ohh I see what you're doing." Del said. "You think you can drag it out of me what Russel does at night, huh? Well sorry dude, I'm not telling you. That's his personal shit man, and you should stay out of it, hear me?"

"Well it's weird, isn't it? He just leaves at night to do whatever...can you at least tell me it's not anything bad." 2D said.

Del scoffed, "Russel isn't bad. Russel's has a heart of gold man."

"But why does he keep it secret!" 2D said.

Del fought with himself for a second, then said "look man, by my standards, it's not wrong. It's him doing him."

"By your standards?"

"I've already said too much. If you respect his privacy, and you trust my opinion, you'll leave him the fuck alone." Del said. The sentence started with sincerity, but end with the venom of a threat.

They stopped talking after that. 2D tried to go back to his work but the room was filled with the negative tone of the conversation. He walked out of the room, Del's eyes following as he walked out.

He walked the way to home theater, thinking maybe he could clear his head with a good zombie flick. He was almost there but then he stopped. He was right in front of Russel's door.

Russel was asleep. He could just go in and look around, find out for himself what Russel did. Knew that Russel always brought that big duffle bag. He reached for the door knob, his fingers ghosting over it. He had never been in Russel's room.

He turned the knob, time seeming to run slower. He pushed the door open and walked in.

It was a small room with a bed, closet, bathroom, and desk but not much else. The desk was covered in papers and photos and random looking junk. He crept closer to it, tried to look at the different photos that were there. He noticed that the desk was breather beat up, covered in paint and stains and what appeared to be marks from Russel banging drumsticks against it.

2D chuckled at the thought of him just hitting his desk when he has an actual drum set. He went to look at the photos, many random looking people in them with Russel next to them, many photos of one woman that some how seemed familiar.

Before 2D could get a good look at the photo he heard foot steps approaching in the hall. He quickly hopped out of the room hoping they wouldn't notice him sneaking by. Unfortunately this was not the case.

He open the door and it swung right into Murdoc who had just now woken up.

"AAH WHAT THE FUCK, WATCH WHAT YOU'RE RUSS- 2D?" Murdoc said in confusion. "What are you doing in Russel's room, eh? Ummmhaha did you shag our drummer?" He said breaking into laughter.

2D scrambled, "What- n-no I was just - I'm just-"

"Ha ha ummm you'll accept it one day. Took myself a while to come to terms but you'll come around. Russel's not a bad place to start I reckon." Murdoc said walking away. He was more mumbling to himself but it still caught 2D off guard. Maybe he didn't know shit about any one in the house.

He headed off to the theater again, he'd done enough snooping for now.

He sat down and put on a zombie flick marathon...

2D was pretty far into the marathon when he realized. Maybe he could find out more by looking in the car. That way it would be easier to come up with an excuse if he got caught.

He walked out to the garage, noticing that Russel was now in his room as he passed by. He got to the car and opened it.

It wasn't clean, but that was probably more his fault than anyone else's. He hopped in to look around more. There was a burnt out cig in the ash tray, lipstick stained it. Who did he have in the car with him?

He climbed over the seats to look in the back for more clues. There was no duffle bag, but there was an assortment of spray paint cans and used tarp. Honestly, 2D didn't remember if those were his or not. It could have just been left over from when he used them last.

Then he heard the door to garage open.

What time was it? How long had he been watching zombie flicks?, he thought. He ducked down under the tarp and peaked through the crack in the seats. The clock on the dashboard read 11:00.

The cars door opened and a duffle bag was thrown in the back seat and the car started up with Russel in the drivers seat.


	3. On the move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going for a ride

2D tried not to breath to hard as the car started to move out of the garage. He was chastising himself for not checking what time it was, as well as wasting another whole day of his life watching dumb movies and fucking around in other's business.

2D calmed himself down and just waited. On the bright side, this was a good way of following Russel without him seeing another car follow him. So he shifted ever so slightly to get comfortable and tried to enjoy the ride.

It wasn't long before the radio was turned on. Russel had turned it on a RnB station and tapping along with the song on the steering wheel. They humed along with the beats and he really understood each song. Although occasionally, they would also belt out the lyrics, quite obviously not focusing on the quality of his voice. They were just singing silly and 2D had to stop himself from laughing.

It made 2D realize that he had never just sang silly like that, he always tried really hard to sound good. He thought it was interesting to just sit and observe Russel. He was always in the background it seemed like, but he had so much character up close.

Slowly, the car came to a stop. Russel got out of the car and walked to the back. They opened the back door, 2D trying his best not to move. His heart was pounding, as Russel grabbed something out of the car. He prayed that Russel wouldn't need the tarp he was hiding under. Sure enough, the door close door again with him still safely under the tarp.

He sighed in relief. Now he was there, in the car, wondering a few key things.

Where was he, what was Russel doing here, and how long would they be here. The questions itched at him, tickled his skin in the same spots the tarp did. Now he knew, if he was smart, that if he wanted to get out of this alive he wouldn't lift the tarp to see what was going on.

However- was he smart? He really, desperately wanted to know what was going on. He had already gotten himself into this crap, might as well get something out of it. The pressure to look increased as he sat there longer and longer.

It got to him. He lifted the tarp, slowly and as little as he could. He kept it over his head like a hood and peered out the window. They were under a bridge it seemed, but it was hard to see where they were because it was night. There was only the little light emitted from a lantern Russel had sat down next to him.

They were painting. Spray-painting, but painting nonetheless. It was a really sketchy kind of mural, one where the time constraints of one night were apparent in the work. It was a portrait of...someone, done by painting a white background then using one continuous line to make an image. It looked like he had just finished.

But he continued, by the portrait he put the words "not forgotten". He then signed his work with two words.

"King Pride"

Russel was finished and began to pick up all of the cans of spray paint. 2D quickly ducked back under the tarp, mind swarming with thoughts. Who did he paint a portrait of? Were they dead? How often did Russel do this that he had a street name?

His mind went blank with terror as the door was opened again, cans being haphazardly flunk back into the car. 2D had a lot to unpack in his mind as the car started movie again. One issue of which was where were they going now? Russel usually get back way later. Was it possible that this wasn't their only stop?

After a bit of driving 2D had his answer. The car pulled into a parking lot and stopped. Russel got out of the car and 2D waited for him to open the back again, but he didn't.

He waited a bit, just to be sure he was gone, and then moved out from under the tarp. Russel was gone, but he had a pretty good idea of where he went.

He was in the parking lot of a gay night club called Flutter.

* * *

 

im sorry these chapters are so short I'm so lazy.


	4. Chapter 4

2D was a bit shocked.

He was expecting drugs or something, something scandalous. He was just gay?

He felt a little guilty, did he put out some vibe or something that made Russel feel uncomfortable to be himself around him? It's not like anyone would try to bully him about it. Murdoc might seem like the type to, but that went out the window earlier today when he basically thought he was gay and his response was basically 'ha me too'.

He walked up to the gay bar and took a look at the building. It was old, maybe even a historic building or something, a bit run down. He walked up to go inside, there was a bouncer at the door.

"ID?" She said.

"Uh.." 2D didn't have his wallet with him snooping.

"You know what? Whatever you look like your in your 20s and you look gay too and that's all you need so just.." she flapped her hand. "Just go"

"ha...ha..okay" 2D said, head spinning from the encounter.

He walked in and the place was rather nice, a colorful bar set up, some tables, and a big lit stage front and center. He looked around to see if he could find Russel- partly to snoop just a little bit more- but also to make sure Russel doesn't see him. 2D wanted to talk to him about this... he just preferred to not start off the conversation with 'sorry I stalked you, I wanted to make sure you weren't murdering anyone'.

He couldn't see him anywhere. He walked up to the bar and decided, fuck it, he's going to get drink if he's already here.

2D caught the bartenders attention, "Hello there. What would you like, angelface?"

"Oh uh- just whatever's cheap and effective I guess?" 2D said. He wasn't really in a state of mind to chose things.

The bartender giggled, "Okay, I guess that's as good as a response as any. I'll be right back." They said walking away.

2D sighed, he felt like he was intruding on Russel- on a community he wasn't a part of. He felt guilty.

A guy sat down next to him and spoke, "Hey you come here often? Ha!"

"Do you?" 2D said.

He was taken aback by the unusual response, "Uh...I guess I actually do. I mean not many gay bars in the area- that's kinda the joke I was making. "

"Oh." 2D said. "Well do you know Russel Hobbs? That's kinda who I'm here for."

"You and everyone here!" He said. "You really are new here, aren't ya?"

2D just looked at him, a little frightened.

"Oh well let me fill you in. So obviously you're here for Russel. As you probably already know their, like, super active in the community. Their doing all those memorial sprays- I mean they keep getting painted over but that's not the point, setting up event s and marches and shit. They are loud and proud with a capital P. I mean here they are. Not in their band or whatever. Anyway I'm surprised you called them Russel- I guess that means you probably know them from their band. Not many people know their given name. Is that where you know them from?"

"uh...yeah." 2D said, having trouble processing everything the man in front of him was relaying.

"Ok, that makes sense. So on the streets they go by king pride- what they sign the sprays with at least, but most people here know them as Andromeda Justice- no wait, it's Androgyda justice, like a play on androgynous. I always fuck it up. Anyway you will see them tonight. Actually I think their up next."

2D's head was spinning, that was a lot of names and information. Then a thought occurred to them. "...up next?"

Then the speakers picked up, "Hello there everybody, who else's here's having a gay time?" The crowd went wild. "Ha ha, good, good. Well I feel you weren't before, get ready because here comes the act I'm sure you've all been waiting for...king pride...the fabulous...the extravagant...and of course the gay, ANDROGYDA JUSTICE EVERYONE."

The lights went up and the audience cheered as a person walked out. 2D's eyes followed up their body, black heeled boots, draped gold dress, hoop earrings, and glossy red lips to match the rest of the dramatic makeup. 2D stared, mesmerized, forgetting who he was here for- then he realized who he was looking at.

This person, and the woman from the photo in Russel's room, was Russel himself.

"Holy shit." 2D whispered.

Russel- or Androgyda rather- grabbed the music began playing to accompany them.

Their voice was smooth, deep, and powerful.

"You don't own me, I'm not just one of your many toys..."

2D realized that this was the first time he had heard Russel sing. Their voice sent chills down 2Ds back and he wondered why they had never sung in the band. Not even for background singing. But their voice was absolutely beautiful.

"And don't tell me what to do. And don't tell me what to say. Just let me be myself..."

2D began walking closer and closer toward the stage, watching Russel intently.

As the song came to a close, 2D found himself at the front of the crowd. So very close, close enough for Russel to lock eyes with him mid note.

And he did.

Their face fell, voice silenced before the final line. They managed to push out the last line, breathless. "You don't own me..."

A flash of guilt hit 2D as the crowd clapped and Russel left the stage with a lifeless expression on their face.

2D, with a wave of realization hitting him, began to quickly walk outside to escape, only to realize once he was out that Russel was his ride home. He stood there, heart racing, just scrambling for what to do.

The door of the club burst open, and Russel came running out. "STUART FUCKIN' POT GET YOUR FUCKIN' ASS OVER HERE!"

"I didn't- I-I wasn't" he struggled, as Russel came at him.

"No. No! You listen to me, you piece of shit. What gives you the right to snoop around in my business, in my LIFE!" They spat out.

"I don't know, I-I just-" 2D stumbled.

"No, you do know, you know damn well. You got bored. You wanted drama or some bullshit. Well, get a fucking life!" Russel said walking off to his car.

"Russel wait!" 2D said, walking after him. "I wasn't- I-I was worried! I-"

"Worried? Worried! Sure. Sure you were." He said. "If you were SO worried then why he you never asked me 'hey Russel you okay?' 'Hey Russ, you've been sad for a while now, what's wrong?'. No, you never did that. Because you don't actually care. You're rockstar sex drugs and alcohol life is not as fulfilling as you'd thought it be now you're fucking with others to cope."

2D stood there, unable to speak as Russel opened the car door. His paralysis broke when he realized that that was his ride home. He ran to the door and stopped him.

"Russel, I'm sorry please-"

"Just go home, D" he said defeated.

"Uh w-wait, I can't I-"

"Ugh, what the hell do you mean you can't?"

"I hide in your car...you drove me here."

"Oh my fucking god. What the fuck is wrong with you." He said. He sighed, "Fine. Fuck, get in the car."

2D got in and the car silently left the parking lot.

"I'm sorry I wasn't-"

Russel waved him off. "Stop just...stop."

2D watched Russel drive. His expression was hard and focused.

But then it broke into a sigh. "I'm sure you have questions so...aw fuck, just- just ask them."

He hesitated, carefully placing his words. "Are you into guys?"

"Yeah"

"Are you into girls?"

"kinda I guess"

"are you and Del..."

"yeah...I mean he's dead and he'd be cool if I moved on but...yeah"

He paused before the next question. "Are you a guy?"

"I...I'm not sure." He said. "I just...kinda am what I am right now."

He wasn't sure if he had anymore questions. Then he thought of one.

"Are you okay?"

Russel looked at him for a sec then back at the road. He didn't answer the question.

They got home and silently entered the house in darkness. They walked together to 2Ds room and stopped.

"Goodnight" Russel said simply.

2D nodded and watched them walk slowly away from him, leaving him alone at his door. He walked walked into his room and sat on his bed.

He stared at the wall, unable to move. There was no possiblilty of settling himself.

He got up again and walked to Russel's room. He lifted his hand to knock, but his curled fist only hovered above the door. He stood there, what would he even say, he thought to himself.

He took a deep breath then knocked on the door.

Russel opened it in confusion.

2D stammered out words before he could even think about what he wanted to say. "I came back here to say I'm sorry. I don't really mean to stock ya, I was just worried bout you. I-I I'm kinda awkward when it comes to these things- I want you to know that I would never hurt you about your identity or nothing- I'm just- I wanted to make sure you were okay. I guess I want t-to be better friends with you so that I don't have to stock you- I don't know what I'm saying I'm just-"

Russel stopped him, he put his hand on 2D's shoulder and layed a soft kiss on his cheek. "Thank you for checking in on me. I wanna be friends to but you gotta actually talk to me to do that, ok?" He said. "Go get some sleep"

All he could do was nod as Russel shut the door on him. He leaned up against the wall and rubbed his cheek.

"What a great guy." He said.

Maybe there was something 2D didn't even know about himself.


End file.
